


Don't Flip the Puzzle!

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls, Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this is why Yugi should never flip the Millennium Puzzle upside down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Flip the Puzzle!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry…but I am really not. I admit, this is something I always wondered about for awhile now, especially with the Puzzle looking like a certain demon.

“I’m bored,” he heard the spirit complain from inside the puzzle. 

“Find something to do, then,” Yugi replied, trying to write down an answer to his math problem. 

“Fine.”

The spirit paused for a moment before he said, “I think I thought of something to do.” 

Yugi blinked. “What is it?”

“Can you flip the puzzle so the tip is pointing up?”

“Why?”

“I want to try something out,” the spirit said.

“Huh?”

“Do it or else,” the pharaoh commanded. 

Complying with the spirit’s request, he groaned and flipped the puzzle so it went in the opposite direction, so the single point was at the top. 

Suddenly, Yugi heard a loud cackle. Looking up, he saw a yellow triangle with a single eye appear. 

“Never been to this universe in ages,” the triangle mused, making a cane appear in his hand. 

Yugi slapped his hand on his forehead.


End file.
